La caida del fénix
by Tier
Summary: No yaoi. ¿Qué pasa cuando un poderoso fénix se enfrenta a un ser inmortal? ¿Sobrevivirá al ataque de un vampiro?
1. Presentaciones I

Presentaciones

I

**Kai**

Mi nombre es Kai, y no es necesario que me describa ya que todos saben quien soy ¿no?, o ¿acaso no soy yo el famoso blade luchador que fue varias veces campeón junto con los mejores equipos del mundo, tan solo superado por un imbécil hiperactivo?

Desde hace tiempo que tengo que ir pensando a que debo dedicarme de ahora en adelante, pues ya no tengo edad para el blade y no tengo paciencia como para volverme entrenador; además la mayoría de las regalías por nuestro trabajo fueron a parar directamente a los bolsillos del Sr. Dickenson.

Con 25 años de edad, un poco de dinero que aun me quedaba y unos cuantos "amigos" pude quitarle parte de dichas regalías al Sr. Dickenson. Contratando unos cuantos abogados más y un par de espías, me fue posible destruir de una vez por todas los planes de mi abuelo; la abadía fue desintegrada y algunos de los chicos fueron enviados a orfanatos y centros de rehabilitación, porque muchos de ellos decidieron escapar, y no dudo el porque: Sólo los débiles y tontos aceptan este tipo de limosnas.

Tala me odio por estos hechos, él continuaba siguiendo las órdenes del viejo; seguían persiguiendo su "sueño", Tala era la mano derecha de Volta y desde que me había ido, fue elegido como sucesor: ese era su futuro brillante y yo lo destruí. Ahora solo le queda la vergüenza del pasado que vivimos y ahora que todos lo saben, todos nos miran con lástima, tal y como me pasó cuando lo descubrieron mis compañeros de equipo. Sé cual es su vergüenza, su ira y su impotencia, pero en esta ocasión es peor, todos lo hacen, todos nos ven, nadie comprende. Conozco su orgullo, es más orgulloso que yo y tal vez más insolente, pero en muchos aspectos mejor que yo.

"Si tan solo me hubiera dicho…" Que estúpido me sentí cuando me di cuenta que estaba pensando eso, yo tampoco le dije nada y siento lastima por él, tal y como todos ellos. Soy un imbécil, pero tengo mis pretextos, solo falta esperar a que Tala regrese a mí con su terrible venganza. La última vez le gane por un poco, tal vez esta en esta ocasión ya no lo logre. Solo me queda esperar.

Pero pasando a mejores hechos, como dije, ya logré amasar una muy buena fortuna; así que me compre una casa pequeña, de dos pisos, algo al estilo de una suit presidencial, con un par de sirvientes, jardín, una pequeña piscina y un plato de Blade; porque a pesar de todo lo que haya yo dicho, esta es la mejor forma de vivir.

Con esta vida tan fácil, es sencillo aburrirse. Tengo una vida activa entre mis negocios legales, los no tan legales y la vida social que estos forzosamente generan; nada realmente satisfactorio. Las chicas y el entretenimiento sobran en los barrios bajos; me encanta cuando llego a visitar México, el ambiente y las chicas son muy cálidos... Insaciables...

Mis viajes a EUA son muy seguidos pero nunca intento hacer escalas, solo hago lo que se requiere. Y EUA es uno de los mejores mercados de piratería, tal vez sea China quien los produce, pero EUA es quien los exporta. Esos yanquis, se creen los reyes del mundo cuando solo bailan sobre su propio lodo...

Últimamente hay algo que preocupa a los "empresarios" del bajo mundo, un asesino esta comenzando a acabar con los mejores de lo nuestro. No se sabe quien es ni para quien trabaja, pero lo seguro es que prefiere a los extranjeros y eso es muy grave.

* * *

.


	2. Presentaciones II

Presentaciones

II

**Lestat**

Soy el vampiro Lestat. Mido un metro ochenta, tengo el cabello rubio, largo casi hasta los hombros. Mis ojos son grises pero absorben con facilidad los tonos azules o violáceos de la piel que los rodea. También tengo una nariz fina y bastante corta, y una boca bien formada, aunque resulta demasiado grande para el resto del rostro. Una boca que puede parecer muy mezquina, o extremadamente generosa, pero siempre sensual. El ser una superestrella de rock, me hace demasiado "atraíble" hacia las mujeres; así que he estado utilizando maquillajes para poder ser diferente a quien soy. No es que no me guste la atención, pero las fanáticas ya son demasiado.

Hace tiempo que publique una biografía, muy divertida por cierto, por ahora soy lo que en Norteamérica llaman una superestrella del rock. He vendido cuatro millones de copias de mi primer álbum y voy camino de San Francisco para dar el primer concierto de una gira nacional que me llevará de costa a costa con mi grupo. El canal por cable de música rock, lleva dos semanas pasando mis video-clips día y noche.

Con tanta fama, mi poder y mi generosa abogada, básicamente tengo en mundo a mis pies.

Esta noche ha sido particularmente aburrida, tengo que esperar a que mi abogada termine de arreglar papeles con la disquera para hacer la gira; aun cuando todos quisiéramos empezar de inmediato, hay formalidades que seguir.

Hay absolutamente nada que hacer. Cazar a los delincuentes y pordioseros de la ciudad ya es algo que carece de absoluto sentido; comencé a cazar verdaderos delincuentes, dejándome ver de vez en cuando para que fuera reconocido y atraer un poco mas el peligro sin ningún buen resultado. No sé que me ha dado el favoritismo a lo extranjero, es un buen juego por la tan mala fama de la mafia norteamericana; hace que los extranjeros traigan un carnaval de vigilancia.

Mas últimamente hay un ruso que nada tiene que hacer aquí, tiene la vida resuelta y aun así viene a buscar problemas. Cualquiera diría que solo se trata de un niño mal criado que busca diversión prohibida, pero por la forma que manipula a la mayoría de la gente de la zona es obvio que no lo es.


End file.
